


All I Want is You

by brittwho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, deancas endgame bitches, okay im gonna stop rambling now enjoy!, the finale has sent me spiralling so here we are!, the only thing from 15x19 we accept is god!jack and miracle, this is also my first published work on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittwho/pseuds/brittwho
Summary: All I want is you, will you be my brideTake me by the hand and stand by my sideAll I want is you, will you stay with me?Hold me in your arms and sway me like the seaInspired by All I Want is You by Barry Louis Polisar
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	All I Want is You

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much I listened to this song on a deancas playlist and then started crying because all I could think about was domestic deancas and miracle so uh, here we are with 700 words of word vomit and no plot just fluff. this is the first im publishing on a03 so if you hate it, just blame cw_spn for causing my breakdown!! anyway enjoy xx

Cas is back from the empty, but without their grace, making them a human. Except this time, it’s different. It’s different because Dean and Cas finally have each other, in every sense of the word. They share Dean’s room, and Cas finally understands the term cuddle monster because Dean is one. Cas doesn’t mind, not when he wakes up to Dean tucked next to him, arm curled protectively around Cas. Miracle stays with them most nights, too, and wakes them up every morning for their daily walk. They cook breakfast together, after, and Cas pretends not to notice how Dean always slips miracle treats. Cas loves their mornings together.  
Days are reserved for work, or a hunt, or whatever may come up that they deem their responsibility, but even that’s different now, too. With Chuck gone and Jack as the new God, they can finally make these decisions for themselves. Being free is… one of the best things that could have happened to them.  
Evenings are for family. Sam, Eileen, Dean, and Cas have dinner together every night. Sometimes Jack comes, sometimes Claire or Jody or anyone else who they’ve deemed as family. Movie nights are frequent -- Cas has a lot of catching up to do and he’s always loved television, anyway. Eileen handles the popcorn, Sam and Dean “fight” over what they’ll watch, and Cas eventually chooses a random one before settling into the couch with Dean and Miracle tucked into his sides. They fall asleep like this on more than one occasion.  
Nights, according to Dean, are for them. The first few are, admittedly, awkward. This is new to the both of them in so many ways, and they still need to talk certain things out, and how fast is too fast for something that’s been brewing for over a decade?  
They fall asleep the first night after hours of holding hands, and talking, and being together, soaking the other up. Dean refuses to let Cas out of his sight, afraid that he’ll blink and Cas will be gone again. The first week it’s rare to find the pair not holding hands, or touching in some, any way. The nights (and days and everything in between) get easier as they fall into a routine. They lay together, bodies intertwined, whispered words and declarations passed between them and sealed with kisses until the early hours of the morning, when they drift off.  
Things stay like this for a long time. Three months to the day Dean gripped Cas tight and raised him from the empty, actually. They wake up to Miracle’s kisses, go on their walk and eat breakfast together. Dean spends the day with Sam getting rid of a poltergeist, and Eileen takes Cas to a coffee shop before they come back to the bunker and he insists on another lesson of common ASL phrases. Dean cooks dinner when he and Sam get back, while Cas helps Eileen look through some local listings for houses. They start a new show, something about law school and murder, but only make it through one episode before Cas is dragging Dean up by his shirt and into his room because Dean’s hand has been running up and down his thigh for half an hour and Cas is going to explode. Something has shifted, they can both tell when the door is closed and Cas has Dean pressed against the wall, hands roaming and touching and feeling. There’s laughing, and some awkward stumbling, and Cas’ shirt gets stuck on his head but it’s the most wonderful thing Cas has ever felt.  
They sleep in the next day, much to Miracle’s dislike, then kindly ask Sam and Eileen to take miracle on her walk before locking themselves in their room for the rest of the day. The dam had been broken, and Dean made it his personal goal to know every part of Cas, every inch of skin. Cas wanted to know Dean in this form, seeing and feeling him and touching him as human. They would know each other this way, inside and out, and they had the time on their hands to do it.


End file.
